


Smashing

by FunsizeShipper (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shops, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FunsizeShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Stiles has a slight disaster in the "Full Moon" Coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smashing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happyevraftr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyevraftr/gifts).



Stiles rushed in to the 'Full Moon' coffee shop. He was late for his morning lecture but he knew that without his coffee fix he'd be almost completely useless. He hurried toward the counter glad that it wasn't busy only to crash into a server who just turned from clearing a table. Coffee cups smashed to the ground as Stiles flailed and ended up sitting on the ground in a pile of smashed cups and saucers. His eyes trailed up the dark, muscular jean clad legs, past the green apron (which had a cartoon wolf howling at the moon embroidered on to it) tied around the guy, along his well-defined arms crossed over his chest until finally his eyes settled on the man's scruff covered face with the most gorgeous pair of eyes he had ever seen... And those eyes were giving him the angriest looking glare he'd ever seen. 

"Oh shit I am so sorry dude please don't kill me I swear it was an accident" 

The man looked startled at this, but Stiles just continued: 

"I am really sorry but it would be a really bad idea to kill me my dad's the sheriff and he would hunt you down for killing me I mean I'm all he has left and I really don’t want to leave him alone because sure he would hold it together long enough to get revenge on you but after that he would probably break down and go back to drinking and then they’d fire him from the station and then he really would have nothing plus It was totally an accident I am a complete clutz but people don't deserve to be murdered for accidents so I would really love it if you could not murder me and oh my god did I just say that all out loud I ramble so much I am so sorry dude..." 

Stiles trailed off as he tried to push himself up but ended up falling forward with his face at the scary man's feet. He rushed to kneel up only to realise his face was far too close to the man’s crotch to be comfortable. He blushed scarlet as he stumbled to his feet, hoping the man would only think he was embarrassed about falling on the floor and rambling about his life story. 

"Man I am really sorry about this I swear I will pay for the stuff," Stiles checked his watch only to realise that now he was really late and he would have to do without his coffee. If Harris saw he was late to another lecture he would kick him off the course for sure. 

"I really have to go but I will come back I swear and I am really sorry about the mess, I would totally help clean up if Ididn’t have to go but I will be back promise." Stiles turned and tripped over a chair leg, he stumbled but thankfully managed to stay on his feet. He had already made enough of a fool of himself for one day, especially in front of the hot scary stranger. 

\--- 

Derek was left staring after what felt like a tornado had torn through the coffee shop. One minute he was clearing tables and the next he felt something shove against him. If he had been standing still it would have been fine but he was turning and got caught off balance. He reached out to steady himself on the table and in doing so had let the tray fall and the crockery smash. He glared down at the mess surrounding his feet; he was the only one in the shop this early so of course he would have to clear it up. He hardly noticed the boy until he stared spouting apologies. The boy looked no older than 17 and appeared to be terrified that he was in trouble. Derek tried to ask if he was ok but the boy just kept rambling before falling over more. The boy finally got to his feet and Derek tried to talk to him but then before he could, the boy was gone... He probably just didn't want to pay for the damages and was making excuses... Which meant his mother was going to take it out of his pay but this didn't really bother Derek since he had all the money he needed and was really only working at the shop to help his mother out since she was struggling to find staff. Derek sighed and quickly began sweeping up before the morning rush of customers came in. He forgot all about the boy until it was late and he was starting preparations to close the shop. 

Derek heard the bell ring and was considering just telling the customer to go away they were closing but he heard his mother’s voice scolding him inside his head: 'you have to be polite to the customers Derek otherwise they won't come back' so he at least tried to be polite but he was going to keep cleaning up while he served. 

"What can I get for you?" He asked without looking up.   
"Eh… what do I owe you." A slightly embarrassed voice asked and Derek thought this was a pretty strange question considering the man hadn't ordered anything yet. 

"That depends on what you want." Derek replied, starting to get frustrated; It had been a long day with people constantly coming in so he hadn't had time for a break. His mother had promised him that it would be quiet this close to Christmas and Derek foolishly believed her. 

"Um sorry I was in earlier and smashed loads of stuff, sorry I had to run off I was late for a lecture and Harris would have killed me if I showed up late again. 

Derek finally looked up and realised it was the hyper active boy who had been in earlier and once again he had that charming blush across his cheeks. Derek assumed it was from the cold or that the boy was still embarrassed about that morning but as he studied him more, looked at the boy's gorgeous whiskey coloured eyes and the scattering of moles across his face neck and arms, he saw the flush darken and spread further down his neck. 

Derek smirked at the realisation the boy was attracted to him and he realised he hadn't been on a date in far too long. No one had managed to catch his attention since Kate, until now. 

"How old are you kid?" Derek asked, hoping the answer would be over eighteen. 

"I'm not a kid I'm 22, why?" The boy replied staring at him in confusion. 

"What's your name?" Derek simply asked in reply, as he said it he realised how terrible it sounded, he had never been very good with flirting and he was seriously out of practice. 

"None of your business" Stiles replied, the hot scary man was starting to weird him out a little, so instead of hanging around he grabbed his check book from his pocket scribbled on it and handed it over to the guy before turning on his heel and walking out, saying over his shoulder "that should cover it." 

Derek looked down at the check in his hands for $400 and rushed out after the guy. He looked up and down the street but didn't see him anywhere. He walked back into the shop and looked at the check in his hands before tearing it up and finishing cleaning up. 400 dollars??? Does the boy not realise you can buy cups from Ikea for 50 cents. 

As stiles rushed away from the store he realised with horror that in his rush he had added an extra zero to the check but he decided that at the moment he didn't really care. He was far too terrified of the man to go back on his own now. He'd get Scott to go back with him tomorrow to sort it out. 

 

Unfortunately for Stiles Scott was going out with Allison that morning for breakfast so he meekly chapped on their. Room-mate Boyd's door and asked if he'd come with him. Boyd looked angry at being woken up and simply laughed at Stiles when he told his story but as soon as Stiles mentioned it was the 'Full Moon' coffee shop Boyd suddenly became eager, saying he'd come as long as they could pick up his girlfriend Cora first. Stiles thought this odd but assumed they had just been there before and enjoyed the coffee. 

 

Derek looked up from serving at the counter to see his little sister Cora and her boyfriend Boyd coming in the shop with someone stood behind them. Cora rushed around the counter to hug Derek before saying to him  
"You stole Stiles' money Derek that's really mean!" 

Derek let go off his sister and was about to ask what the hell a Stiles was before he heard an outraged screech. 

"Creepy guy is your brother!!!" 

Derek looked up and saw that the boy from yesterday had stepped out from behind Boyd 

"Derek this is Stiles," Cora sweetly introduced them, "and Stiles this is Derek who is not creepy but is very socially awkward" 

Derek went to punch his sister in the arm before remembering she had way to much ammunition that she could use to embarrass or blackmail him. Instead he reached under the counter and collected the torn up pieces of check he had left there the day before.

"Umm I think this is yours," he stuttered out handing the pieces over to Stiles. 

Stiles stared up at Derek with awe "Dude you didn't steal my money" 

Derek scoffed at this: "You really thought I'd steal $400 dollars from a student, one who knew where I worked as well!! Do you think I'm stupid? And anyway it wouldn't have been stealing since technically you gave it to me" 

Stiles blushed at this and looked down at his shoes before asking:  
"Well what do I owe you, I have to pay you something.”   
Derek pretended to ponder this question before smirking and asking:  
“What about a date? "

Stiles decided this was an acceptable price to pay. Who knew, you smashed a whole bunch of cups and got a free dinner with a hot guy? Though stiles secretly hoped he'd get more than just one dinner with Derek.


End file.
